Talk:Academy training
Separate article? OK, this is "not finished yet", but is it going to be more than just a recap of the first part of original campaign/walkthrough? --The Krit 17:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) * No, this is going to be more specific and detailed to inform of new players of possible ways to complete cetain things. This applies to further quest pages. MysteryStranger: Trust in the power of Infinity! 21:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :*These quests are comprehensive descriptions sufficient for the learning of all starting characters and extremely well-documented within the campaign dialogs and IMO require no additional interpretation or detailing even for very young children. :: However, if you do feel that more explanation is needed than already available, I would highly recommend a more organized presentation rather than duplicating much of what is already in the Prelude portion of the Original_campaign walk-through and sending new players in different directions to confuse them. ::It would much more structured to add the individual quests Academy training, Arcane spellcaster training, Combat training, Divine spellcaster training, Henchman, Rogue skill training & Speaking to Berna to the dedicated section and then either create a separate article for each quest or simply expand on the quest details within the existing Prelude section. ::BTW, the rogue training room is limited to rogues. Any class that has allocated ranks to traps, locks or has some Persuade skills can attempt the tests but there is no convo involvement or reward regarding the tests for any class other than rogue. Please note the correct spelling of ROGUE. It is a character class. Not a cosmetic (check your linkage) before publishing, please. --Iconclast 23:54, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::* So you say this is not neccesary? I've seen the walkthrough and it is basically this page is re-written, just with headlines. MysteryStranger: Trust in the power of Infinity! 11:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :* Why not make the existing walkthrough article more specific and detailed? (Not that I think that this particular level of detail is warranted; as Iconclast pointed out, the directions are already given more conveniently inside the game.) Walkthroughs for the side quests would need new articles (one per quest? one per region? one per chapter?), but there is already an article seeking to provide a detailed walkthrough for the main quests. What are the shortcomings of that article? --The Krit 13:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So is this article now considered "finished"? I still do not see it being much more than just a recap of the first part of original campaign/walkthrough (now that I have transferred a few useful details from here to there). Also, my question about how the quest articles should be organized still stands. --The Krit 00:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sectioning The subsections are currently rather short for each to warrant its own section (or subsection) heading. Sections are supposed to be larger organizational units than paragraphs; a (sub)section containing just a single paragraph usually does not warrant being a (sub)section. Also, having a section implies that there should be another section at the same sectioning level. Since this article is a walkthrough, there would be no other sections at the same level as the "walkthrough" section. So I'm removing that sectioning level. (I'll leave the other section headings for now though.) --The Krit 18:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Getting level 3 Moved from a less appropriate talk page. I was looking at the academy training page and saw that it said you get leveled up to three after talking to fenthick but it also decreases your level because when i played the campaighn as my level 9 paladin it decreased my level to three Theleadingman3 15:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) * I just tried it with a level 40 PC, and the prelude did not decrease my level. --The Krit 20:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC)